Kingdom Hearts: The Other Side
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: This will be about a Completely AU(Not that fanfic) To the characters of our KH Fanfic, They will have moments of Family, Sad moments, fighting, humor and action. It up for our heroes to save the world from Akumu. However they're our other sinister people lurking in the shadows.


**We Do not own these characters or Kingdom hearts expect OC and this fanfic.**

 **Three References: From YGOTAS, Man Of steel and a sad tearjerking part from...Fresh Prince..**

Chapter 1: Waking up for the first time

It had been a week since the Traverse town attack and the incident with the house fire Ven was caught in

Kai couldn't get the horrifying scream out of her head or the image she saw, Now Ven was lying in a hospital bed with a breathing mask over his mouth to help him breath, An IV in his good hand putting fluids into his body and thick layer of bandages covering one side of his body covering the burns, Everyone is waiting for him to wake up now...some are wondering if he even wake up at all

Emma: How is he…?

The Doctor sighed: We've done all we can do for him….There's just not much we can do right now, The only thing we can do is wait until he wake ups...it can be a week, a few days, It depends on his body...I'm sorry. (He let them into the room Ven was kept in

Kai:...

Crow angry that Hunter didn't follow the plan step in front of Amethyst: Hunter do you have any idea what you've done?!  
Hunter mocking him anger: Oh Hunter do you have any idea what you've done?

Crow: That's not funny!

Hunter: That's not funny.

Crow: Stop it!

Hunter: A loser says what?

Crow: What?  
Hunter: I thought so.

Crow: Grrr!

Tip: Stop! This isn't helping right now! Would Ven want you fighting like this?!

Hunter and Crow: Yes!

Terra got between them: NO HE WOULDN'T!

Hunter: Get out of the w-

Terra: No. We all know Ven would not want anyone fighting...he doesn't want our family to break apart...thats his biggest fear...to see everyone that he loves break apart…

Hunter:...

Titan: Your right...We should be here…

Hunter: For Ventus.

Everyone nodded: For Ventus.

They all go into the room, it shocked them all to see their friend (More like little brother not saying who~ its not Terra or Aqua we already knew that XD) lying on the hospital in the condition he was in a cool thin blanket over his body along with other hospital equipment attached to him

Steven to Garnet: How long will he be out Garnet?

Garnet:...I don't know Steven….

Steven: B-But he needs to wake up….He has too.*sobbing*

Pearl picked him up and held him: I know Steven...we all want him to wake up…

Titan:...I need to take Sereh to bed..and Shin(His boss) Needs me to go on a mission...I'm doing this to protect Ventus. He feels safe when he's with family.

Yūkan'na: Yeah and i'm going with You titan because you feel safe when your next to me Bro.

those words echo in Titan's head remembering Yūkan'na Being rude, threatening him and stuff and Tranquil: You want to say that again, Yūkan'na?

Yūkan'na: Excuse me?

Jade: Uh Oh.

Titan: Yeah, do i feel safe around you?

Yūkan'na: W-Well.*Laughing nervously* Come on Titan Your my Brother of course.. I've had your back.

Titan: Really, cuz have you had my back the moment i didn't want to become a soldier for a war?

Yūkan'na: N-No..

Titan: Really? Well then did you, talk to me comfortably, telling me to I have your Back?! Oh I remember! Join the Army or I'll Cut you! I'm I remembering Your Threat correctly?!

Yūkan'na: O-Okay! look I may have went a little too far bu-

Titan: A LITTLE?! Threatening to kill your own sibling is a little?! Oh Yūkan'na Why i'm i not surprised?! You've always been like this! I think Your like this Because you can't get over the Fact that during the war That YOUR HUSBAND WAS KILLED!

Yūkan'na:...

Jade: Holy shit!

Crow started hearing loud beeping noises, when he looked it was Ventus' heart monitor it was beeping rapidly, and his breathing turned labored the oxygen mask began to fog up as he breathed and his face turned to fear

Titan: Oh no...Ventus! I know you can't hear me, But listen to my voice, everything will be Okay.

Titan: The perfect words never crossed my mind

'Cause there was nothing in there but you

I felt every ounce of me, screaming out

But the sound was trapped deep in me

All I wanted just sped right past me

But I was rooted fast to the earth

I could be stuck here for a thousand years

Without your arms to drag me out

Titan and Yūkan'na: There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away, you leave me naked

Hold me close, 'cause I need you to guide me to safety

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

In the confusion and the aftermath

You are my signal fire

The only resolution and the only joy

Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes

There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away, you leave me naked

Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety

There you are, standing right in front of me

There you are, standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away, you leave me naked

Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

No, I don't wanna wait forever

The fear slowly went away from Ventus' face and his heart monitor went back to normal along with his breathing, now he was sleeping soundly again

Titan: Sleep bro.

….

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria Hospital

Hunter: Amethyst Do you really have to get one of Everything?

Amethyst: Hey, I'm hungry...more hungry for some weird reason...having food cravings, like pickles and ice cream.

Hunter:...Nah can't be it. It's just your weird food cravings. and trust me I've seen Weirder shit you eat.

Amethyst: I-...Damn, you got me on that one.

Hunter: Yes!

Jade Who was sleeping...Between Ruby and Sapphire where they're sitting Mush to the displeasure of Ruby:*snore* Nyeh...Nyeh.

Ruby gently picked him up and carries him to a fish tank: Waky waky! (throws him into the tank

Got Out Jade: NYEH! Ruby Quick Fresh a Bedpan!...Oh too late..

Everyone laughed, Ruby walked back and sat next to Sapphire

Jade: That was Mean!

A little Girl who is visiting her grandpa: Hey You! You're the one who stole my Double Bubble Pack!

Ken: Hey little girl you must mistake him fo-

Jade: You'll never get it back! It's mine Mine! Tell you! All Mine!

A Little Girl: Then I challange you to a Transformers knowing Compeition!

Jade: Bring it on you little bi-

Everyone: Jade!

Tip: Ven would not want you doing that! Wouldn't want to disappoint him do you?

Jade: Dang your right! Here you go little girl.(Gives it back)

Little Girl: Thank you~ I forgive you isn't that right Teddy?

Teddy Distort Voice: You'll Sleep with one eye!

Jade Hide behind Ruby: Nyeh! The Bear is possessed!

Ruby: Ha! (she started laughing

Teddy To ruby: You'll be the first to Die!

This time Ruby was scare to holding on to Jade.

Jade: Nyeh!

Ruby: S-Shut up!

Ken: Guys it's just a cute ted-

Teddy: Rah!

Ken: Eck( Running behind them) Eat Ruby and Jade not me!

Ruby: YOU IDIOT!

They started arguing but stopped when Kai came running in with happy tears

Kai:...Everyone..good news….Ven's awake.*Smiling*

Ken: What?!(Happy)

Jade: REALLY?!*Smiling*  
Hunter merely smiled

Kai nodded and they left to his room

Ventus opened his good eye and looked towards the door, he smiled weakly as it opened

Steven: VENNY!~~

Ventus gave a small hey in response and shifts a little in the bed: What..What i...miss? (his voice was dry so it sounded raspy

Kai:...*Smiling with a tear in a her eyes-...eye.* Alot.

She told him Everything.

Ventus: At least the little girl is safe...freaking doctors drugged me..…(he closed his eye breathing in and opened it again looking around, Steven got onto the bed and sat next to him) Hey bud..*smiles*

Steven: How do you feel?

Ventus: Can't feel anything...i don't even think i can move the left side of my body for that matter….(he tries to move but hissed in pain

Kai: Careful Baby. Your going to bedridden for at least a week or two. In the meantime We are not leaving your side.

Ventus nodded and laid back down slowly: you know i weird dream...i couldn't make out the voice tho, But someone was singing to me? Sounded good, who was it?

Titan quickly said: Nope. But was the dream about me and Moana eating fruit cuz I totally called it!~

Ventus: It was you wasn't it. (he smiled tiredly)

Titan: Uh What? N-No…..Yes.

Ventus: Cool...might have to get you to sing again some time...probably tonight or when i can't sleep cause i can already tell i'm not gonna get much sleep…

Titan smiled: Sure.

Sereh Yawn from her nap on her Mother Moana's arms: Mama...good sweep..

Moana smiled: Thats good sweetie.

Sereh: Hi daddy...Uncle venny…...UNCLE VENNY!~~

Ventus chuckled weakly: Hey baby girl…(Sereh got onto the bed and onto the other side of him) How's my little fighter doing? (he smiled

Sereh: doin Good!~ How awe uo?

Ventus: I'll be fine after some rest, right now i feel like i could use it…

Terra rubbed his head gently: Get some sleep, kay?

Ventus yawned: Kay…(Steven and Sereh both got under the covers and snuggled to him) ? (he looked at them

Steven: You need to be more Warm.~

Sereh: Mhm.~

Ventus smiled tiredly but then notice, Ruby, Sapphire, Tip and Emma get onto the bed lying down at his feet and next to his legs: *chuckles* The bed is big enough

Jade:...Oh I know where this is going.( He got onto the Bed snuggling with Ven) Nighty Night.

Ventus smiled, but jumped slightly when he himself being pushed forward and found Terra and Aqua lying behind with the pillows in front of them, To everyone's surprise Ven snuggled into the pillows, Terra: We use to do this all the time when he had nightmares or sick, it actually puts him out like a light depending on the warmth and position he's in.

Aqua: And i'm guessing he'll be out in….3…(Ventus eye started to droop) 2….(Ven rubbed his eye but they still drooped from sleepiness) 1. (Ventus' eye closed and he was sound asleep

Kai: Called it.

Aqua giggled quietly: Yes, it doesn't take much for him to fall asleep

Terra smiled: Yeah, specially when has family around him to protect him..

Moana looked at Ventus and all them on the bed:...He may be a warrior on the outside but inside...he's just a little boy, A child..Sure he's strong but you can't hide fear...we all know his fear...losing us.

Titan: Then we stick together. Right Babe?

Moana: Right. *smiles*

Hunter to Amythest: And I guess we should look out for him too.(blushing)

Amethyst smiled and nodded

Kai: We stand together..As family.

Everyone nodded: Family. (they all smiled

Later that day Everyone had left to give Ven some quiet time, he heard a knock on the door

Ven yawned: Come in…(As the door opened it was Sora) Hey…

Sora: OH THANK YOUR OKAY!~ I WAS SO WORRIED!~~

Ven: (well the quiet was good while it lasted…) Not so loud kay...doctors drugged me...loud noises is making my head hurt

Sora: Sorry...How are you?

Ven: Okay i guess...Can't move the side of my body but i'll Manage...

Sora: Well okay Is a question i can relief.

Ven smiled a bit: Yeah…(he sits slightly) I'm gonna be in here at least until most of the burn heals….or even if it heals.

Jade came in singing: It won't Be long Til i'm gonna need some b-

Ven: Don't start...do it later right now i just to relax and not on the edge to throw something at you…

Jade: Kay~. Man I'm i glad the hotel was near the hospital, Because really the couch on my Apartment is a good bed. But getting old.

Ven chuckled: After i get out of here we'll help you look for a new couch, sound good?

Jade: Thanks~..Although what happen here in traverse town, those Mfo's Blew up my Apartment!

Ven: Poor you *laughs a little* So- Sora? what's with the flowers? Don't lie cause i can see them behind your back.

Jade: Is everyone ignoring that my Apartment just got blo-(he was pulled by the Ear by Peridot.) Ow!

Ven and Sora anime swear drop, Ven: Well then…

Sora: Yeah….But i gave you these flowers as My Love for you.~

Ven: Uh...Thanks (he smiled) Snapdragons! How'd you know these were my favorite~

Sora: Terra and Aqua told me.

Ven smiled softly: Thanks Sora (he put them in a vase next to his bed) There now this room can have some color to it *laughing*

Sora Laughed: So how long are you gonna be in the hospital?

Ven: A few weeks, probably a month depending on the burns….until then i guess this a Vacation...sorta…

Sora:Then i'll be here with you.(Smiling)

Ven smiled, Sora sat on the bed talking with him and after a bit he fell asleep on Ven's shoulder, A knock was heard on the door

Ven: Come in. (he smiled

To his Surprise it was the Mother of Nami.

Mother: Hello.(Smiling)

Ven smiled back kindly and the Mother pulled up a chair next to his bedside: Hi.

Mother: How are you?

Ven: I'm alright Miss..?

Mother: Good...Thank you.(Tears of joy) Because of you...My baby can live to see another day..

Ven smiled: A mother shouldn't lose their child..I promise to help anyone in need even if it means losing an eye or whatever the case Ma'am or even my own life to save someone else's.

The mom Smiled.

Ven moved the blanket over Sora to keep him warm and Sora snuggled into his side making Ven smile: These are the moments life is worth living for, Your little girl should have the chance to see these moments, find someone of her dreams, have a family...a great family, Sure there's gonna be ups and downs but you gotta remember that there's always gonna be someone out there for you...She'll grow up to be a strong girl, Just like her parents.

Mother smiled: That she will.

….

Meanwhile at the Hotel Hunter was talking to a hotel worker.

Hunter: So that's about the 20th time Akiva got kidnapped. Thanks for listening Hotel workers name i don't know.

Hotel Worker: Attention workers my glasses and me are not part of Akumu's army.

Hunter: Hmm..(There's something off about him….His Glasses!)

Titan: *sigh Baka*

Hunter to the Hotel worker: So do you want to catch a movie later Or…

Hotel Worker steps on a alarm button: Rejected!

Amethyst: You idiot!

Hunter: Um.(Points to Hotel worker) What the hell have you done?!

Hotel: That's for threatening my Glasses before.

Hunter: I'll never forgive you for this!...whoever you are. By the way Jade shouldn't you be in school?

Jade: Nope i skipped again.

Ken: You think they would have expelled us by name?

Amethyst: Shut up.

Suddenly the Principal came: Hey You two should be at school.

Jade: Nyeh, Sorry Principal but something happen.

Ken: Somebody spoil the new Hobbit Movie for emma and she's upset.

Emma: All my fanfics are worthless now. *Sniff* Bohoo! Boohoo!

Principal: My blue shirt is moved by your story*anime Tears before leaving* By all means take the day off school.

Emma To ken and Jade: Why didn't we tell him the truth?

Ken: Because lying is fun!~

Amethyst: It is *laughing*

Jade: Yep and no Karma for us whatsoever.

Amethyst: True dat.

Sereh to Moana: Mama you think for dinner we can order room service and watch a movie? famiwy night?

Moana smiling nodded.

Sereh: Yay!~ (To ruby and sapphire) Can you and the gems come over to?

Ruby and Sapphire nodded, Ruby: Why not?

Sereh: Yay~ This will be fun right Daddy?!...Daddy?(They heard a flush it was Titan)  
Titan: I'm Back!~ I'm sorry i busy taking a dump i don't even remember eating half the stuff that came out of me.

Everyone: Ew!

Titan: What?(Look at Ruby) What?

Ruby: Too much info on that!

Titan: Hmm..Hey Sereh i go-AHhhhhhhhhhh( It was Waru)

Waru dark grin: Hello Friends it's nice to see you all. Althrough it's much displeasurable seeing ruby and sapphire Bunch of ungrateful little Ba-

Everyone just sighed in annoyance and ignored him

Waru:Hmm…..Hey Jade?

Jade: Ye-

Waru: MIND CRUSH!  
Jade: NYEH!(He fell to the ground knock out)

Waru: Nahahhahahhahahhahah! I Love Mind Crushing people!

Moana: I swear I will dump you now Titan. (she wasn't lieing

Waru: Look This isn't his doing it's mine. And He's pretty much fighting agaisn't his will you really shouldn't have said that. The more depressed the more he fade's away.

She realized what she said.

Moana: Oh i know. I knew it would happen so i could do this (she kicked Waru right in the middle and he felt it badly)

Waru spit blood but grin: It seems you care little about your Husband well being. I hope you don't mind that i'll just make him disappear right.(He started breathing in then Moana heard titan scream in pain) I see you hear it huh?...(Laughing)

Moana: Let him go!

Waru: Yes more...Power…...What?!(Titan: Bye Bye!) GAhhhhhhh!

Titan: Alright he's sealed away.

Jade: Bitchin.

Moana: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what i said about dumping you…

Titan smiled: I knew you wouldn't. I'm Sexy and i know it!~

Moana laughed and kissed him

Titan Kissed her back.

Sereh: Yay Daddy's Back!~

Titan smiled.

Everyone smiled at Sereh  
…..

Meanwhile at their rooms. Emma and Tip were snuggling watching Tv.

Emma: *sigh* I miss the warmth of a bed since….well...this is the first.

Tip: Really?

Emma: Yeah, When i travelled her after….you know...I was forced to survive by stealing and sleeping in abandoned places...I haven't even taste the Sweet taste of Chicken…

Tip: Oh now you gotta try my moms recipe for chicken! (she pulled her up and into the kitchen

Emma: It's Nice that your mom Work's here at the Hotel. But i wouldn't want to Impo-Oh hey Miss Tucci.

Lucy: Hello you too *smiles* Would you like something to eat?

Tip: Can you make us your famous Chicken breasts!~

Lucy: Well of course!~

Emma: This Chicken breast must take good huh?

Tip: Very good *smiles*

Emma Smiled.

After Lucy cooked Chicken and gave them to Tip and Emma

Emma was the first to taste it...and it tasted good. her mind explode and she started eating fast.

Tip: Slow down you'll get a stomach ache!

To her surprise, she said tears streaming down in emma's Face.

Emma: *sniff* I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..I thought i was gonna die out there…*Sniff* this Food it's delicious I've never eaten food this good.*Sobbing*

Tip and Lucy smiled, Tip: You dont have to be sorry Emma, we understand.

Emma smiled with tears in her eyes..She's home.

…

Meanwhile with Jade and Peridot.

Jade: I'm so confused i can't help but wonder if I'm actually worth or Valuable to the team.

Peridot: Yes you Are Jade…*smiles*

Jade: How? I mean Look at me. I'm a 20 year old Fresh out of College and I lost my Apartment so through for i'm Homeless. And I get killed the moment we see a bad guy..

Peridot: Jade, You are never homeless as long as your with us your never homeless and The killing part goes to the writers *looks at the writers*  
Supersaiyan219: Hey I based Jade getting Bad luck on all My favorite Animes. Ussop, Krillin, A little bit of Rock Lee. So Yeah. But how do we know. You were the one who Came up with it.

Peridot: Who did?

Supersaiyan219: I'm Saying Wasn't You who came up with the idea of Jade being treated like Crap!

Jade:...what?(Not believing)

Peridot: No I didn't!

Jade: Get Out of here Supersaiyan219!

Supersaiyanin219: Relax i was kidding Gol!(He left)

Peridot: That guy is so confusing..

Jade: No Kidding.

….

Meanwhile Titan and Moana were invited to Come to Hunter and Amethyst room For couples Night.

Titan: You know what i just realized Hunter.

Hunter: What?

Titan: You've come so far..When you came down to earth with your Bounty hunting Crew, you were Cold, Calculating, Stoic and disregrad human life as something meaningless. But After we worked together fighting Akumu(Different one) You were Still a dick, but mellowed.

Hunter: Meh.

Amethyst: I like the way he is~'

Hunter: I-If you want...Wanna Watch our first between Titan and me..

Amethyst: Oooo~ Hell Yeah!

Hunter Sighed: Alright. Play it.

 **They Saw Titan and Hunter in a ruin wasteland.**

 **Hunter: You Know titan I knew you be strong but you should know that I'm going to capture you. It's not that serious I just need you for something important.**

 **Titan:...Thanks but i love earth and Protecting.**

 **Hunter: Tch. Should have gotten the Universe boy instead.**

 **Meanwhile while Fighting Titan Was gaining the upper hand after Hunter was better the first time fighting.**

 **Hunter:(Damn you….)**

 **He Saw Hunter kicked him and uppercut him.**

 **Hunter: No….Blood…..I CAN NOT ALLOW THIS TO STANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD! Your Idiocy Just cost you this World! I'll Blow it all to Pieces and THERES YOU CAN DO TO STOP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!( He Slowly summon FIred) DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Titan: Damn….ICEEEEE!  
The Two elements were in a stuggle**

 **Hunter: No...He's Gaining the upper hand…..**

 **Titan: ICEEEE!  
Hunter: No..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(  
Oooooooooo: *Sigh* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No piece of Trash can Defeat me! I AM NOT JUST A BOUNTY HUNTER I AM THE WORLD'S BEST BOUNTY HUNTER!**

End of Video.

Amethyst:...Yesh.

Hunter: What?

Amethyst: Nothin :P Just that video was Awesome!

Titan: Yes it was. I mean He basically crushed my legs but still.

Amethyst laughed

Titan smiled.

Amethsyt: So what now?

Titan: Want room service to order some Pizza and Ice Cream?

Amethyst: Heck yeah! Bet you cant eat ice cream without getting a brain freeze *smirks*

Titan smirked: Oh Your on.

A few hours of eating Ice cream

Amethyst was still eating

Titan: Ha! *eating* You gonna Lo-Lo-...AHHHHHH! Brain Freeze!

Amethyst: Ha! Hahah- AAAAAAAH! (She fell off the bed holding her head along with Titan both having brain freeze

Titan: Ha HA Ow!

Hunter came in and saw them both on the floor holding there heads and empty things of Ice cream

Hunter: What are you two doing?

Titan and Amethyst: BRAIN FREEZE!

Hunter Facepalm:...Here's The Pizza!~

Amethyst: No thanks...

Titan: ugh... moany Want some pizza?

Moana takes a piece: To much Ice cream honey?

Titan: Mhm…

Moana giggled and rubbed his big belly to soothe him: Is that better?

Titan: Mmm More..

Moana rubbed his belly more

Titan: You are so getting an award Sweet Booty.~

Moana blushed:...

Titan: Tehe!~

Moana pinched his belly slightly

Titan: Ouch!

Moana giggled and kissed his cheek

Titan: You are so going to get Punish!~ Hey guys can you leave the room. I got some punishing to do!~

Hunter rolled his eyes: Yeah? Well so do me and the lady.

Amethyst: What?

Hunter picked her up: Come on.*Whisper* And it involved us in bed.~

Amethyst: ooo~ (They leave the room

Titan Laughed: Soo.*snap his Fingers making it dark but has candle's Lighting*

Moana: Oooo Romantic~

Titan: Yep.~ Now for th-

Sereh: Mama. Papa. What are you doing?

Titan:...Oh um…

Moana: It's a game but not a game for you sweetie, Go ask Ruby and Sapphire to play with you okay?

Sereh: Aww..Hmm Kay.~(She walked out)

Titan: *Phew* Now where were we?~

…

Meanwhile Sereh knocked on Ruby and Sapphire's hotel room.

Ruby and Sapphire were watching a movie

Sereh opened: Hi.

Ruby: Hey Sereh.

Sapphire: Hi sweetie~

Sereh: Can i stay here..Mama and papa are playing a game without me..

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other knowing the game, Ruby: Sure you can, we'll all play a game *smiles* Pick one and we'll play it

Sereh:..Oooh!~

Sapphire: What?

Sereh: I Know On-(they heard the window door open and saw it was Jade and Ken carrying a...Large Duffle bag)

Jade:...Sup.

Ruby: um, what is that?

Jade: Just...Stuff.

Ken: Yep, These aren't really Valuabe stuff that was taken by Akumu's army.

Jade: Damn it Ken!

Ruby: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US! How are we gonna protect ourselves no better yet, What if he comes and finds Ven in his state! You just might have sealed his fate!

Ken: Weeeeeelll…

Jade: We sorta stab Akumu in the eye and destroyed half of his tracking system and Destroy his fleet.

Ken: Mhm.

This shocked the two.

Sapphire: You two...took out...the tracking system…

Ruby: and destroyed his fleet..?

Jade: Mhm. Shapeshift into a Dragon.

Ken: And i stabbed him in the left eye.

Ruby: You two are badass!

Jade: W-Well Yeah see….there's a problem…

Ken: We may have done all that but that ship was merely a prototype….The real ship is….The Size of a freak Stadium..

Ruby and Sapphire face palmed

Jade: But looks(He empty the Bag) Stuff! And i have no intention of bring this Back to their original Owners. Score.

Ruby: Your gonna have to tell Ven about this, Both of you.

Jade: We will.

Sereh was watching Dora: Yay Dowa!~

Jade: And now I'm bored. Changing channel Time!~

Ruby: Nope, Not until you tell Ventus!

Jade: But Why?

Sapphire: He needs to know about this!

Jade: But Why?

Ruby and Sapphire: NOW!

Jade:...But Wh-

Ruby picks them both up and throws them into Ven's room waking him up

Ven: *gasp*! (he sat up but flinched and slowly laid down

Ruby slammed the door, Ven sighed: What's going on this late at night…

Jade:...There's something we need to tell you Ven…

Jade and Ken told Ven everything that they did.

Ven: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!? Let me answer that, Yes! (he managed to sit up, it seemed to take half of his strength to sit up) Why would you do this in the middle of the fucking night!? Plus, That ship may have a tracking device on it, not including the things you stole! You just might have put all of our lifes in danger!

Jade: I destroyed All of the tracking systems dude!

Ken: Years of doing right things and we still get Stern talking! Ungrateful!  
Jade: They are ungrateful!

Ven sighed and rubbed his head lying back down: I just...I just don't want any of you to end up like i am. I hate seeing you in pain, i rather take the suffering and pain then any of you…

Jade sigh: Look. I've been stabbed-

Ken: I got tore apart.

Jade: I got shot.

Ken: I got blown up.

Jade: We've both got tortured mercilessly.

Ken: Yeeeep.

Ven looked at them:...(he smiled) Nice Job. Managed to take out a whole fleet, tracking device, stab Akumu in the eye and take his stuff *smirks* Not bad for you guys, Might have to send you on different missions some time...if your up for it?

Jade and Ken:...YEAH!~~

….

Meanwhile with Sereh

Sereh:*Yawn* Tiwed…(Her head slept on Ruby's chest) Warm..

Ruby: oh...um...okay.

Sereh: Mmm..Sweepy..

Ruby let her sleep on her chest

Sereh: I'm gwad i have you guys..

Sapphire and Ruby smiled: Us too Sereh.

Sereh: Yay~...*Sleep*

Sapphire and Ruby soon fell asleep

….

Meanwhile with Jade and Peridot.

Jade: Well That was fun just hope you ain't angry that i almost sealed you guys fate.

Peridot: mm…

Jade: What?

Peridot: Nothing, just thinking.

Jade: About?

Peridot: Home world…

Jade: You miss it huh? Tell me about it.

Peridot: Miss It? Hardly.

Jade: Then why are yo-

Peridot: Cause i can.

Jade:...That's a turn on.

Peridot: what..?

Jade: Nothing.

Peridot: Okay.

Jade: You seem moody..Maybe i should go..

Peridot: Moody? Moody from what?

Jade: Well you basically have like these anger things like saying Clod, and stuff how you step your injured Many bot without remorse almost smashed Steven an-

Peridot: I'm putting that behind me!...Okay, i'm putting that behind, trying to change…

Jade:...to be honest i was not a very nice person myself….

Peridot: But your nice...what made you change?

Jade: Well it's a toughy...I use to be part of this Bot fighting Game. and When Virgil came in won...Yama told me to beat the crap out of him...and i did...Also when i cut ties with Fatso. I simply Used Virgil as a way for me to survive….Until...We met the Crystal Gems...they saw us a threat...expect Steven and he was ignored.

Flashback: Before they all met Peridot, Jasper and Lapis.

 _Steven: Guys, they didn't hurt me._

 _Virgil in his black suit: Look i don't know what your on about but you must got me confused with someone else!_

Peridot: I dont remember this happening..?

Jade: This is before you came down to earth and keeping check on the cluster.

 _Flashback: P.S Steven was like 10 or 9_

 _Jade: Uh..these Girl look tough...Maybe we shoul-_

 _Ken: You should shut your mouth. I know your kind. But if they want to fight. Then i get the Short Purple one!(Points to Amythest)_

 _Amethyst: Hey!_

 _Ken: Oh please I'm short but you don't see me Whining._

 _Jade:...You get really competitive when Fighting._

 _Ken: And your a Puss shut up.(He ran to Amythest trying to get the first hit but was caught by her whip and thrown in the sand): Oh..i see..You like playing dirty huh?_

 _Amethyst: Someone has to._

 _Ken: Hmm well then..( He kicked Amythest in the Face)_

 _Titan and Garnet were neck to neck with both of them block an attack._

 _Titan: You might be wondering how a human boy who is only 15 year boy can be strong. That's because I'm not Human._

 _Garbet: Neither are we._

 _Jade was busy trying to dodge Pearl's attack from her spear._

 _Jade: Hey Can't we talk about this?!_

 _Pearl ignored him and kept fighting_

 _Jade: Jesus Women I'm human so don't Hurt me!_

 _He saw Titan and Garnet fighting with Garnet gaining the upper hand uppercutting Titan to the ground._

 _Jade:No….No….GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDDDDDDDD!( He mouth created a soundwave sending the gems back a little surprising them)_

 _Ken: K-Ken?_

 _Jade was shocked: (What the..)_

 _Flashback Over._

 __Jade: So yeah…

Peridot: Wow...

Jade: Yeah...I realized that….Oh no…

Peridot: What?

Jade: We have to go back to my Apartment. Now!

…..

Titan: That was fun.(Cuddling with Moana)

Moana: Mhm~

Jade Slam in: Hey Guys Mission! GET DRESS!( Ran out)

Titan:...*Sigh* Come on…

Moana sighed and they get dressed

Titan: Where too Jade…?

Jade:...Home…

….

Meanwhile the Gang(Garnet, Amythest, Peridot, Pearl, Titan, Moana, Jade and Ken, Aqua Terra, Emma and Tip) Made it too Jade, Ken and Titan's old Home Apartment.

Ken:...It's in ruins….

Titan:...You think Hachiko is still here…

Jade: Don't kn-*They heard a low woof*(They walked slowly to the ruin apartment and saw Hachiko in ruins injured..

Titan ran to him: Hey boy…..

Ken: Oh god…..

Jade:...*Tears*

Hachiko looked and saw them:...*Breathing**Woof*(Hi guys*)

Titan: Shhh Shh….It's okay boy….

Jade: Don't go…..

Hachiko:...(Hachiko gave one final breath and died)...

Titan:...(Sit down on destroyed )

Ken: He was a good boy…..

Amethyst:...

Jade: He was all i had left of this place...all of us…

Amethyst:...(she changed into Jade's dog and walked to him)...I can stay like this for as long as you need...to make you happy…(she smiled sadly

Jade frown turn to a smile: Thank you but, no thanks….(She transform back and he hugged her sobbing shaking.)

Amethyst was surprised at first but then hugged back slowly:...Your welcome….

Ken:...

They all turn around and saw a familiar face. Aunt Cass.

Titan: Mo-...I mean Miss Cass..

Aunt Cass smiled a bit:...Hi sweetie…

Titan smiled: Guys this is Aunt Cass..She raised me when nobody else didn't..

Everyone said hello and waved

Titan: How's Hiro?

Aunt Cass: He's doing alright, so is tadashi *smiles*

Titan: That's Great.*Smiling* *Yawn*

Aunt Cass: Tired hun?

Titan: We all are…*Yawn*

Aunt Cass smiled: How about you come stay with us? Hiro and Tadashi would love to see you!~

Titan:...You sure i wouldn't want to Impos-

Aunt Cass: Honey please, your family!

Titan:...(Smiled) Okay.

Emma: Well I guess we're sleeping on the couch(Smiling)

Tip smirked: I call Top.

….

Titan: Hiro! Tadashi!~

Hiro looked up: Titan! (he got up from the bed and ran to him

Tadashi: Hey Man!~(Look at Cass and the Gang) Guest?

Cass nodded: Yes, They'll be here for a while so be nice to them.

Tadashi: Got it.

Titan smiled.

…

Meanwhile with Emma, Hiro and Tip.

Emma: You seem to be good at inventing stuff huh?

Hiro: I got it from my brother.

Emma: Cool. Ya know Tip your kinda of a inventor sorta i mean it was Oh who really Fix the car after you horrible driver (Laughing)

Tip: You try driving with an Alien in your back seat all the way.

Emma: No thanks Sweet "Cheeks" *Wink*

Tip: Mhm.  
Emma kissed her cheek and face making her giggle.

Tip:Why cant i stay mad at you..

Emma: Because you Love me~

Tip: True..

Emma was worried: Your not mad are you…?

Tip: No, why would i be?

Emma Smiled: Just making sure(Kissed her on the lips.)

Tip kissed back

Emma: I Love you tippy.~

Tip: I love you too Emmy~

Emma brushing her hair: Your the...Sapphire of my ruby.(Smiling)

Tip smiled: And Your the Ruby to my Sapphire.

Hiro could see these two are a really Cute couple.

Hiro: You two make a good couple~

Emma: Thanks. At first we couldn't stand each other Because Tip thought my personality was two Brush and rude.

Tip: Its true and she thought i was too sassy and girly

Emma: Tip, you do Ballet. That's Girly.

Tip: Hey school put me in it.

Emma: Nyeh. And your makeup kit?(Laughing)

Tip: That was all me that time.

Emma: Putting a beauty mark on Oh.(Laughing)

Tip smirked: I just might

Emma Smiled.

Tip: Be right back...hey Oh! (she walked downstairs

Oh: Yes?

Tip: You want a makeover?

Oh gasp: Yes!~ It has worked before!~

Tip giggled and got her makeup kit and started putting Makeup on Oh

Oh: Do's i look Beautiful.

Emma: Well that's one way of putting it.(Smiling)

Tip gave Oh a mirror

Oh:...I...Look…..FABULOUS!~~

Tip burst out laughing

Emma: Very Fabulous!(Laughing)

Titan came down and saw this

Titan:...Why is Oh wearing Makeup?

Tip: Makeover!~

Titan: Hmm..*Then he saw a helicopter light shining it was Amkmu's property* Uh Oh..Tip cover the blinds…

Emma: Uh oh…

Tip covered the blinds

Someone knocked on the Door.

Titan: Uh oh..

Cass gave tadashi the look meaning hide the rebel's and she'll get the door.

Tadashi: Come on guys.

Titan: But what about you?

Cass: I'll be fine *smiles*

Titan:...(He ran to the closet with moana closing it Moana can see he's feeling despair)

Moana: She'll be alright hun..

Titan: I can't lose my mom…..*Tears* I can't..

Moana:...(she hugged him and held him close rubbing his his back

Meanwhile Cass told Hiro and Tadashi to hide despite their Protest.

She opened the door and saw an Akumu officer and his soldiers

Sai: We are here to raid your Items in the name of Akumu! If you try to resist then your two Nephews can live without their Aunt.(Grinning sinisterly)

Cass didn't resist, she let them in:...

Sai: Look everywhere upstairs and down.

They look upstairs.

Officer: Sir! We found these( It was hiro's Microbots)

Sai: Ahh these will do fine.

This anger Hiro.

Tadashi saw Hiro's fists tigen up

Tadashi: Hiro Don't he'll kill you..

Sai: Oh yes (He saw a picture of They're parents) Ahh it seems this is a picture worth taking.(Taking the picture and Try to leave alone for Cass to block their path)

Sai: Out of the Way human.

Cass didn't move: No.

Sai walk to her slowly and Choked her up and throw her: You should be wise not to-(He couldn't finish because Titans flew dash him straight away from the cafe and sent him threw several building before punching him saying)

Titan: YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER!( He and Sai crash to a gas station exploding by didn't kill them)

….

Jade and Emma help Cass up: You Okay?

Cass: Yes….where's Titan?

Emma: Hitting Sai in a fit of rage for hurting you.

Cass: He'll get hurt!

Ken: Aw Relax. Titan fought a god. I'm sure he doesn't need our help.*Ring picks it up* Hello?

Titan on the Phone: Help me! For the love of god! Help me!

Ken hung up and to cass: You See? Like a hero.

Cass smiled

Jade picked up something that looked familar: Oh hey My Recorder.

He played it was during when steven needed to be saved by Homeworld gems(After Peridot defected) Jade recorder: Hey It's steven if i saved him then i be a hero. And then Pearl's Bootylicious Daughter peridot will be all over me. Score.

Peridot: Excuse you?

Jade: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.

Peridot scuffed and walked off

Jade: Wait it was Before we started liking each Other!

Peridot: Humph.

Jade: Ok That sounded stupid but listen to more It could mean something*recorder* Don't worry Titan I'll be taking good care of Peridot. If you kno-*Recorder off*

Jade: Damn it! When did i say any of this!

Peridot started laughing

Jade: Ok wait *Recorder* Hello Um this is Jade...Peridot the moment i met you you were…...a Green Meanie..But...you open up...Your kind...Caring...Beautiful small...But beautiful...I Love you.*Recorder off*

Jade Blushed.

Peridot stopped and looked back blushing:...Jade...

Jade: Y-Yeah?

Peridot kissed him on the lips

Jade eyes widen then kissed her back.

Hunter looked at Amethyst:..Aw what the hell. *Kissed her deep on the lips*

Amethyst kissed back

Garnet out of nowhere kissed Pearl shocking her and then said : Let's go. Titan is probably in danger.(walking out)

Jade: Pearl. You there?

Pearl blushed:...(she followed Garnet

Jade: Well...that happen..Come on guys let's Roll!

…

Meanwhile with Pearl and Garnet

Garnet:...

Pearl: Garnet..?

Garnet: I-I'm sorry….I couldn't help myself...I know you still love Rose…*Tears* Ruby and Sapphire are there own person...and ever since we turn into Sardonyx it felt...Wonderful...I'm sorry Pea-

Pearl: No, No Garnet *smiles* I felt the same thing...i just never knew if you felt the same…

Garnet: I did...I love you..My Pearl.

Pearl:...I love you too (she kissed her

She kissed back in a passionate Kiss.

Suddenly an injured Titan came interrupting their Kiss and he fell down to the ground : Again..right on my keys…

Pearl: Oh my! (she helped him up

Garnet: Titan! What happened?!  
Titan: Um i Punched Sai for threatening my Sworn Mother, then he shot me in the back and fled like a coward..And now i'm hurt.

Pearl: Here let me see…

Titan: Alright but here's what happen

 **Video:**

 **Titan had his feet on Sai: Ha Got ya!**

 **Sai: Grrr Please! I'll Do anything! Anything!**

 **Titan:...Tsk. Coward.**

 **Sai:...*Grin* Attack!**

 **Titan looked behind and saw officers shoot him.**

 **End of Video.**

Titan:Yeah not my finest hour…

Garnet smiled: You did good.

Titan smiled and they took him to the house where he laid on the couch.

Titan: Jade come here..I got something for you?

Jade excited: Your last will and testament?!

Pearl:...

Jade: What to callous?

Ken and Titan laughed.

Pearl rolled her eyes

Titan: But it's our old Video tape!~

Ken: oooh Play It!~

Video: Titan on top of a building seeing Jade and Ken being beaten by aliens .

Titan: Oh No! Jade and Ken need my help!...Although it's more fun to watch them squirm for ruining the New Avengers movie for me.*laughing*

Hey Jade! In the New Transformers 5 Optimus dies! And Jade Batman Dies in Justice League! Now Squirm! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Jade and Ken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Video end.

Titan laughed: Squirm.

Pearl was trying not to laugh

Garnet was smiling.

While Emma was laughing: Is Avengers serious to you?!  
Titan: Yep.

Jade: And you let us get Beaten?! Dude what if it was Star War nerds like us?!  
Titan: Then it was a justifiable Assault.

Tip laughed now

Titan: It was.*smiling*

Ken: Hey What time is it?

Hiro: About 4 why?

Emma: Damn. And we don't feel tired.

Hiro: I dont either.

Titan: Well darndest thing let's hope we all don't go to sleep like in the morn-

….

They Did.

Everyone was asleep, Hiro was asleep lying over Tadashi's belly, Tip with Emma sleeping on the couch

Titan was on a spear bed sleeping with Moana with a smile on their faces. He woke up first and saw what time it is

12:39

Titan: *Sigh*(He saw Moana's still smiling in her sleep): *Smirk* Is that me your dreaming?

Moana snuggled to his chest meaning a Yes in his standards

Titan smiled: Damn Straight.

Amethyst Was having a nice slumber...til she heard Grunting and it was Hunter lifting Weight like..

Hunter: I won't Lose to you Titan!*Grunt*

Amethyst throws a pillow at his face making him drop the weight: *snicker*

Hunter: W-Why?!

Amethyst just laughed.

Hunter smiled then leaned and kissed her neck.

Amethyst: O/.\\\\\\\\\O

Hunter: What is the mighty Amethyst who snarks and does witty Jokes feeling a weakness in my Neck kisses?~

Amethyst pushed him away: Stop it! (her face was red and put a pillow over her head

Hunter: Never!~( Kissing her neck even more.)

Amethyst giggled

Hunter done tapping her Nose: You giggle. I heard you laughed but Giggled is a new one. I mean if you count are times in bed of course.

Amethyst blushed: Shut up.

Hunter: Oh come on.* brush her hair* Your beautiful and i your nicer than my night stand before i met you….

Amethyst smiled: Out of all the aliens i've met...Your the only one that has managed to take my heart...if i had one.

Hunter smiled: And out of all the gems..You stole it.(Smiling)

Amethyst smiled and blushed, she kissed him

Hunter gladly kissed back.

…

Emma was watching tv while Tip was snuggling with her:...Hey….when we met...did you really hate me?

Tip:...At first i did but when i got to know you, Your really sweet, Cute, and sexy~

Emma blushed:You two, your brave, smart sexy got a sexy b-

Tip: Emma! (laughing)

Emma: It is!~

Tip smiled and kissed her

Emma glady kissed back.

Fred: Awww!

Emma and tip flinched and saw it was Gogo, Wasabi and Fred and Honey Lemon.

Emma: What the?

Tadashi: Hey Guys.

Wasabi: Did you hear?! That your aunt's worker just Rammed that Sai Guy?!

Tadashi laughed: I Did.

Titan walked in: Hey Tadashi Mom want's you to help her an-Oh hey it's your friends.

Fred: Titan Duuuude! What up?!

Titan: Nothing much. Gogo your looking more emo than usual

Gogo: Your annoying as ever.

Titan: See what i mean?

Hunter: Why do i keep heari-Oh goddamnit it's you guys!

Wasabi: Nice to see you two Hunt.

Hunter: You guys tried to captured me for something I didn't do!

Jade: You tried to capture Hiro.

Hunter: People Needed his Smart they can't go back to Stark!

Ken: And you tried to Kill Us..But your now you're our Friend(Smiling)

Honey: Where is Hiro?

Fred sees Hiro and Tadashi still knocked out sleeping on each other

Fred: Aww~

Wasabi smiled.

Honey: awww~

Gogo smiled a bit and lightly shook Tadashi

Tadashi: Wha Huh?

His friends laughed and chuckled: Good morning Tadashi

Gogo pointed to Hiro sleeping using Tadashi's belly as a pillow

Tadashi smiled: I'll get him up in a little bit.

….

Meanwhile Ruby and Sapphire, Jade, Ken and Emma and Tip and Titan were relaxing….Until

Jade: Me hungry. I heard and smell Bacon.

Titan: It's cooked sausage and Pancakes. You assume it was bacon.

Jade: Cuz meat makes that sound.

Ken: Meat makes this sound too *Toot*

Jade: Ah!

Titan: No! No You didn't!

Peridot shakes her head, Pearl: That is so disgusting…

Ken: yeah that was a little one hold on.*hold on his hand and turn into a like a gun whole unleashing like Bug gas* Ha!

Titan cover his mouth and nose: Damn! Why did i invented that Bug Gas Killer?!

Jade: Jesus Look at that! The Bug Gas Melted the couch!

Peridot got up and went outside

Ken laughed… and he got serious mode and stopped:...Do you feel that Titan?..

Titan: Yeah...he took over another world….

Everyone sighed:...

Titan: Is it arendelle?

Ken: It is and Elsa and her sister are in a dungeon.

Titan Remembering his Past of Elsa and him dating….didn't end well: Really?...Oh well.*Reading a book*

Cass: TITAN!

Titan: Y-Yes Ma'am?

Cass: How could you say that! Saying Oh we'll about Elsa and Anna, You should know better then this!

Titan: Hey! Me and Elsa are still on bad terms.

Jade: Dude it was childish...but i agreed that went too far

Emma: What was it?

Ken sighed:...What is Dragon Ball Z-

Titan in anger: DAHHHHHHH!

Jade: It was a crime.

Ken in tears: Yes it was!*Sobbing*

Jade: Jesus Who would say that?!

Cass: Titan, go to your room. Ken, Jade hush until i say you can talk. I need to have a chat with my son.

Hunter laughing: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAH-

Cass: That goes for you to Hunter.  
Hunter:...W-Wha...Why?...WHY?!

Cass gave him a glare…a mother glare

Hunter: Yes ma'am.*Walking in*

….

Titan: Okay Say what you want to say Mo- I mean Cass..I shouldn't be here. And i hear my Girl Laughing. It's not funny Babe!

Moana: Yes it is! *laughing*

Cass: Moana.

Moana:...Sorry…

Cass: I'm leaving you two in this room, to talk about your problems with each other, i noticed you two have been going at it since you got here and i will not have my baby boy fighting.

Titan: Ok look if this is about the whole Me and Hunter thing Cuz really I need him to get stronger so we can fight again.

Hunter: Yeep and Guess What I am not talking to you *Cass*( He was eating ketucup* I'm a GROWN MAN (Licking BBQ) GROWN (Kept doing it until Sobbing) WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME DADDY?! WHYYYYYYYY?!

Cass suddenly slammed the door making Titan and Hunter sit straight up but Hunter had Ketchup up his nose

Hunter: OH COME ON!

Titan: Ha! Cass made you had Ketchup on you!

Hunter: Oh Shut up! You know what i wanna no?!...Why do you keep calling Cass Cass instead of Mom..You stop the moment you almost say it.

Cass wanted to know that two.

Titan:...

Cass: Titan..?

Hunter: I'll uh..Leave.(He left putting up a forced field where no one can listen.)

Titan: It's Just...I feel like i don't deserve..to call you mom… I mean he don't know my parents..But i did huh.*Smiling* I did good without em huh?

Cass was gonna say something but Titan spoke again

Titan: I mean i'm not a kid who's five asking Where's Mommy and daddy Right? I mean i learn how to cook right?! I learn your Wings!*smiling*

Cass smiled

Titan: Got through my first date without him, right? I learned how to drive, I learned how to shave, I learned how to fight without him! I had _fourteen_ great birthdays without him! He never sent me a damn card! TO HELL WITH HIM!

Cass looked like she's about to cry..

Titan: I don't need them and i don't my Dad now.

Cass tried to comfort him but..

Titan: No it's okay Cass.I'm gonna get through college without him, I'm gonna get a great job without him, I'm-a marry Moana and I'm havin' me a whole bunch of kids. I'll be a better father than he ever was! And I sure as Hell don't need him for _that_ , 'CAUSE THERE AIN'T A DAMN THING HE COULD EVER TEACH ME ABOUT HOW TO LOVE MY KIDS!

Cass was in tears.

Titan was tearing up before miserably saying: How come he don't want me man…?(Sobbing then Cass embraced him and him hugging back sobbing)

 **Supersaiyan219: Never abandoned your child….**


End file.
